


【噓。】

by CrazyD



Category: ONEUS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyD/pseuds/CrazyD
Summary: 肉的部分是建熙x抒澔是吸血鬼paro下的雙李，有少許doon和英雄
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	【噓。】

1\. 

李抒澔有时候会突然想起自己以前在书院教书的日子。 

距离现在多久了？ 四百年？ 五百年？ 他自己也早已记不清了。 他只记得他站在学生前，手里捧着本春秋诵念着，生活惬意而悠闲。 

那是他过去的人生活得最快乐而且无忧无虑的一段时间──没有杀戮，没有吸血鬼猎人。 只有阳光会让他觉得有些不适，但其他都挺好的。 

李抒澔是个混血的吸血鬼，他不怕阳光，可以吃一些人类的食物，同时喝血。 但他从未去伤害过任何一个人类。 当喉咙干渴得几乎灼伤他时，他会选择去森林里打猎，食肉动物的血味道很浓，和人血的味道相差无几。 

他的原则很简单，不要伤害人类引来不必要的灾难，不与人类深交，还有在正确的时间点悄无声息地消失──没有一个人类会在活了四十年后，皮肤还会光滑得像颗蛋一样。 而抒澔也谨守着这些原则，好几次有惊无险地逃过了猎人的追捕──老实说，有时候他根本不明白猎人是怎么找上他的。 

「──抒澔哥？抒澔哥！你在发呆吗？」 

李建熙高分贝的音量将李抒澔的意识猛然拉回了现在。 手上咖啡的热度早已退去，抒澔转了转有些僵硬的手腕，将咖啡送到唇旁，皱起了眉头。 他实在不喜欢冷掉的咖啡味道。 

建熙担心地看着他，伸手去摸他的额头──李抒澔有点不自在地挪了挪身体。 人类的体温对他而言太烫了，尤其是李建熙那只骨感分明的大手轻轻覆盖在自己额头上的感觉，称不上厌恶，只是让他的感觉有些奇妙……李抒澔默默地在心里想着，也许可以归类在喜欢的那一块吧。 

李抒澔一直觉得很妙，大概以前的他从未想过，在数百年后的自己回来从事这样的工作吧。 在过去，他总是带着一个小小的行囊，里头装着的是他赖以维生的破旧书籍，去各地寻找一个可以安身的地方──不求温饱，只求可以安安稳稳地过个几年。 但是当个偶像？ 李抒澔摇摇头，应该可以称得上荒谬，大胆，和无知吧。 

「手可以拿下来了啦。」 

「可是抒澔哥额头温度很低诶。明明刚刚表演活动得那么剧烈？」 

李抒澔无奈地将咖啡放到一旁，用双手使劲揉了揉弟弟的脸颊。 他满意地看着李建熙被自己揉得变形的红润嘴唇。 「我们家建熙呀是不是又变胖啦？背着哥哥偷吃了什么吧？」 

「唔唔呜呜呜唔！」 

李建熙挣扎着，试图在抒澔的钳制下拼命摇头否认。 胡说，李抒澔理直气壮又得意地反驳。 

「我昨天明明看你和东柱偷偷跑去便利商店买了雪糕。」 

「不会吧，哥，你那时候还醒着啊？」 

「当然咯。别把哥哥当笨蛋啊。」 

吸血鬼是不会睡觉的。 李抒澔想，他当然也没有说出来。 当他昨晚注意到东柱和建熙蹑手蹑脚地进入宿舍时，他正在厕所偷偷摸摸地吸食着自己透过关系从医院搞到的备急人血──他已经一个礼拜没有好好进食了。 尽管普通的人类饮食可以提供给他部分营养，但他的能量来源主要仍是依赖摄取血液，以维持自己不要因过度饥饿而去攻击人类。 李抒澔倚着洗手台，他隔着一扇门就可以听到李建熙和孙东柱刻意压低了的嬉笑声和悉悉簌簌的塑料袋声响。 

「明明知道今天有活动，还敢凌晨溜出去买东西吃啊？嗯？」 

「有什么关系嘛。年轻就是可以为所欲为──不过我说啊哥，你是不是太累啦，」李建熙皱着眉头，「你看，你的手还是这么冰诶。」 

他将李抒澔的手捉在手里，温柔地来回搓揉着。 干燥，温暖，有力。 李抒澔看着弟弟认真的侧脸，感觉自己并不存在的心脏，在胸口里猛地跳动了一下。 

2\. 

「哥，你怎么看起来那么累啊。」 

金建学扯扯李抒澔的衣袖。 「你不是吸血鬼吗？怎么还会累。」 

「所以我才说小孩子不懂啊──」 

「喂。」 

他们刚结束表演，金建学的体温高得连抒澔隔着一层衣料都可以感觉得到，热呼呼的，他可以听到金建学胸膛下强而有力的心跳。 他有点庆幸自己不久前有先进食，暂时缓解喉咙烧灼般的疼痛──在人群纷杂的后台休息室里，血液的味道总让他饥饿难耐。 

李抒澔叹了口气，没有拍掉弟弟的手，放任金建学将他的手拿去贴着脸，充当方便的降温工具。 

他是唯一一个知道李抒澔真实身份的人类。 在他们还是练习生时，金建学就曾开玩笑地问过他，哥，你怎么手总是这么冰？ 哥，你昨晚不是很晚睡吗，怎么还这么有精神──直到某天他撞见了李抒澔在厕所将刚吃下的午餐全呕了出来，而金建学在惊慌地冲上前去搀扶起昏昏沉沉的他时，被李抒澔狠狠反咬了一口──他当时因太久没有摄取血液，才让他连吃普通的人类饮食都反胃的不行。 金建学这样的举动，让饿昏头的抒澔反射性地做出了吸血鬼的猎食动作。 他在尝到温暖的血腥味时，才惊觉自己到底做了怎样的事。 该死。 李抒澔懊悔地咒骂自己，同时将犬齿艰难地抽离对他而言太过诱惑的甜美血液。 

李抒澔有点无奈。 他看着身旁那个将自己冰冷的体温当作表演后便利工具来使用的金建学，他不但很快地接受了他的吸血鬼身分，甚至还能很好地适应，比如现在。 但他得承认，团里有人知道他的真实身分是件很方便的事......比如说吧，金建学会帮他找时间去喝血，他会帮着抒澔打掩护。 毕竟宿舍生活，对于总是习惯只身一人的抒澔来说，实在太不便了。 

不过金建学耳提面命起来，简直堪比老妈子。 他一个礼拜至少会盯着李抒澔好好地喝完一大包的备用人血──倘若没有按时吃饭，金建学还会大发雷霆，然后逼着他一边道歉一边进食。 还有好几次英助私地下偷偷地来问他，是不是最近和建学处得不太好──而李抒澔只能尴尬地笑笑，随手拿个理由搪塞敷衍过去。 

「你在生气啊哥。」 

「没有啊，」李抒澔说，语气很闷:「我只是觉得，我没有得到一个老年人应有的尊重──喂喂喂别拉我外套啊你明知我里头什么也没穿！」 

\- 

「活了七百年的感觉是什么啊。」 

「嗯......反正是你不会想过的那种。」 

工作结束后，金建学说想去吃个饭。 街头小吃那种。 他边说边皱眉，我已经受够外卖了。 

冬天的街头很冷，风冻得抒澔忍不住将外套拉链拉到了最顶。 金建学手里拿着个饼，一边嚼一边口齿不清地说:「吸血鬼怕冷？」 

「 ......我是个混血好吗。再说，吸血鬼也没有你们想得那么万能。」 

金建学没有回答，他只是转过头，继续专心吃他手上那块饼──李抒澔看着金建学快速地解决了手上那一个，又从袋子里拿出了一个新的。 说实话，他一直很好奇食物到底吃起来是什么味道。 李抒澔可以吃人类的食物没有错，但是那味同嚼蜡。 除非必要，不然他是不会愿意去吃人类的饮食的。 

「话说回来，你最近和东柱怎么啦？吵架吗？」 

李抒澔话锋一转。 他一直很担心弟弟们的状况，尤其是金建学──他们的行程实在排得太紧，李抒澔只能抓准这次和金建学独处的机会，问出心理担忧的地方。 他不知道这个弟弟到底是真的迟钝，还是其实已经发现自己的感情了，却又闭口不提，所有的事情全压在心里。 

「没有……我也不知道，」金建学挠了挠脑袋，「我只是觉得好像应该要保持一点距离。」 

「你们在同一个团里有什么距离好保持的啊。」 

李抒澔注意到金建学的耳朵红了，于是他没有继续追问下去──他知道，时间到了，金建学就会自己向他乖乖坦白的。 又或者，李抒澔想，自己可能是最按捺不住性子跑去帮他的那个。 

「抒澔哥，你以前谈过恋爱吗？」 

李抒澔转头看了看身旁的金建学。 一个二十二岁的男孩向他问了这么一个问题，他竟觉得有些手足无措。 

对李抒澔而言，二十二年的人生实在太短。 二十二年，就像长长地睡了一觉之后，醒来的那个特别短暂的早晨。 他早对时间的流动失去了概念。 二十二年，他在心里默默地念了一遍，青涩，莽撞，充满冲劲的同时却也满载畏惧，就和二十二岁的他如出一辙。 

李抒澔没有给金建学正面回答，他只是拍了拍弟弟的背。 你还年轻，李抒澔说。 

3\. 

他还是不太习惯太过亲密的接触和对他来说过度裸露的表演衣服。 

拍摄时的任何一个轻微的动作，都会让薄纱材质的上衣刮擦过他的乳头。 李抒澔只有在此时才会庆幸，自己身为吸血鬼脸上总是没什么血色的特质──他实在太敏感了。 李抒澔几乎无法想像，要是自己是个人类，脸会红得多么夸张。 

他在起身向协助拍摄的工作人员鞠躬道谢时，没忘了按住因身体前倾而胸口大敞的薄透衣料──这衣服到底是谁设计的？ 他一边在心里暗暗埋怨，一边动身前往摄影棚的另一个角落，看看其他团员的拍摄是否顺利。 

焕雄和英助已经拍摄完毕了。 焕雄拿着手持式摄影机，正在拍摄幕后vlog，而英助则在电脑前一张一张地浏览方才所拍摄的照片。 

「哥，都很帅，别看了。」 

李抒澔凑到大哥身旁，用手肘轻轻顶顶了他一下。 金英助笑了一声，眼睛仍紧盯着萤幕上的自己，滑鼠一下下地按着。 

「要在兔慕们前呈现最好的我们啊。」 

「唉唷，我的意思就是你已经很完美了啦。」 

「没错没错，我们家英助哥真的很完美不是吗！总要谦虚。」 

焕雄将身体硬是挤进他们之间的小小缝隙之中，还特别将英助哥这个词拉得特别长。 焕雄笑眯眯地用左手去搂金英助的腰，他的头发正好可以蹭过金英助的下巴。 英助看起来有点臊。 他没有多说什么，但李抒澔发现他点滑鼠的速度又加快了些。 

李抒澔不想打扰他们小俩口。 虽然没有明说，但明眼人都看得出来他们之间肯定有什么。 

「那我去看koni啦，你们慢慢挑照片吧。」 

「慢走──」 

\- 

李抒澔看到李建熙的第一眼，便立刻联想到了以前的那些王室贵族和士人。 他给抒澔的第一个感觉是温柔，温温软软地浸染着他。 李抒澔很喜欢待在建熙身旁，不明所以──也许是李建熙可以给他一种从未体验过的安定吧。 李建熙喜欢说话，而李抒澔则负责静静地倾听，偶尔回答个两句。 他很喜欢这样的相处方式。 

建熙很适合蓝色和西装，还有玫瑰──李抒澔不由自主地想。 他特别适合那种干干净净的蓝，就像李建熙本身，纯真，开朗，带着太阳的味道。 他不说话的样子就像出自某个希腊时期艺术家雕凿出来的大理石雕像，李抒澔可以清楚地看到他的每一块肌肉线条，优美而均衡，随着他的移动优雅地伸展。 

李建熙敛着的眼神抬了起来，恰巧和李抒澔对上──他的眼神瞬间亮了起来。 李抒澔呶呶嘴，用口型要他专注在拍摄的工作上。 当工作人员摆出ok的手势时，建熙立刻像脱缰野马一样朝他跑了过来。 

「呀，哥，你来看我了！」 

他兴高采烈地说，用手不着痕迹地拉了拉披在抒澔身上的外套。 「哥，你的锁骨太招摇咯。」 

「啊……谢谢。」 

李抒澔觉得自己的脸烫得像是有团火在烧一样。 早知道自己换完衣服再来就好了，反正他的部分也结束了──他在脑里描摹自己的样子，裸露的脖颈和招摇的锁骨。 天啊。 李抒澔忍不住缩了一下，他想，可能他的思想还有部分停留在以前那个保守的时代里头吧。 

「哥拍完了？」 

「对啊。你穿这样很好看。」 

李抒澔拉起建熙的手走向电脑。 他的手比自己的大上很多，骨节分明，干燥温暖──李抒澔忍不住又偷偷握紧了一点。 

他听到李建熙的笑声，然后下一秒，自己的手就被弟弟紧紧扣在手里。 李抒澔吸了口气，耳朵嗡嗡作响──居然是十指紧扣。 

「抒澔哥，」李建熙的声音里有一点得意，晃了晃李抒澔那只被他捉在手里的手，「抓牢哦。」 

「──别逗我啊李建熙！」 

李抒澔还以为自己的耳朵真的在发烫。 从那头流过来的暖意几乎将李抒澔融尽了，连他的心一起。 他闭上眼，深深地吸了口气──人类的情感对他来说太过复杂，这就是他一直以来都认为没必要去接触的原因。 

而他现在居然难以克制自己想吻他的欲望。 

4\. 

「我总觉得抒澔哥在躲着我。」 

「他嫌你烦吧，」XION冷笑:「你像块手长脚长，甩也甩不掉的橡皮糖。」 

「你觉得他是不是气我上次和你出门买雪糕，没买他的份啊？」 

「......抒澔哥才不是那样的人，你是被恋爱冲昏脑是不是？」 

XION语带不屑地抛下了句，然后又将桌上李建熙的那杯橙汁拿来喝了几口。 李建熙烦恼地瞪着宿舍地板，连自己的饮料被忙内喝掉了一半都浑然不觉。 

「我掩饰得很好吧？」 

「如果你是指你喜欢抒澔哥这件事，那可能全世界都知道了──」他又很快地补上一句:「然后抒澔哥就是那个全世界上唯一不知道的人。」 

「你的意思是大家都知道？」 

李建熙的眼里有掩不住的震惊。 

最初开始的恋爱相谈开始在两个月前──在他真正去正视这份感情，并了解其名为爱时。 在更久之前，他只是懵懵懂懂地任凭着自己的眼神不由自主地跟随着李建旻，以为这份不正常的情感会随着时间消退下去。 但直到他们出道了，建旻哥也得改口叫抒澔哥时，李建熙才发现已经来不及了。 他已经深深地沉溺于李抒澔那温柔的眉眼里，在他弯弯的笑眼底里载浮载沉。 

──他没有办法克制自己不去触碰那个人。 

李建熙深深地叹了一口气，交叠着的手心里细细密密地渗满了汗珠。 他想到了李抒澔第一次对他紧张的微笑的样子，像只防备心极重的小动物，看似平和，但其实要是惊扰了他便会撒腿就跑──这就是为什么李建熙不敢随意向哥哥胡说什么情话的原因。 他想到了李抒澔总是冰冷的体温和白皙到几乎毫无血色的肌肤，李建熙有点忧郁，他不希望李抒澔总是冰冰冷冷的，不管是李抒澔本身还是他的态度──台前强颜欢笑，台 下相敬如宾──他不希望这样。 他只希望李抒澔能开开心心地，发自内心的笑。 

「啊啊啊啊XION！恋爱真是太难了......」李建熙苦着一张脸，成大字形猛力往身后的沙发椅上一靠:「真羡慕英助哥和焕雄......不，真羡慕那些互相喜欢的人！」 

「你好啰嗦啊。」 

东柱嫌弃地撇了建熙一眼。 

「你连追都没试着追过诶。说不定抒澔哥也喜欢你啊。」 

「怎么可能，恋爱才不是这么简单就可以遇到的。」 

「......随便你。」东柱顿了顿，「那你打算怎么追抒澔哥？」 

「啊──写情书？」 

「......哥，现在已经二十一世纪了。」 

5\. 

「呀，哥。」 

李建熙热络地朝李抒澔挥手──在东柱的劝说下，他鼓起勇气向李抒澔提议去哪里走走。 而李抒澔也没有多想便答应了，这也让建熙的心里燃起一丝希望。 

李抒澔穿得很好看，简单俐落的黑色高领和白色长摆大衣完美地呈现了抒澔漂亮的身材线条。 李建熙的心脏突突跳得飞快，他看见了自己当初送给李抒澔作礼物的项链正挂在他的脖子上──他以为当初李抒澔在收到时所说的「很喜欢」只是客套话而已。 

「很幸运啊，出太阳了──不是说要带我去海边吗？」 

李抒澔笑了，指着被雨水清洗得干干净净的碧蓝色天空。 建熙愣愣地看着抒澔向前慢慢地走，深蓝色的海和天空与抒澔的身影连成了一条直线，温暖的阳光柔软地覆盖着他在沙滩上留下的足印， 然后又被沙粒再度填满──像建熙的心房一样。 他觉得自己的内心似乎被什么滚烫沸腾的液体给注满了，顺着血液输送到了全身，从脚底一路到手指间都热得发烫。 

他很自然地握住了李抒澔的手，就像平时他给他暖手的样子一样。 李抒澔的手不大，大小正好可以让李建熙紧紧地握在手中，让他的温度传递到对方的手上。 他在触到李抒澔的手心时仍忍不住瑟缩了下，但李建熙什么也没说，只是有点心疼地将那只柔软冰冷的手又拽地更紧了一点。 

「好久没有看到海了。」 

「是啊。」 

大海哗笑着涌起波浪，浪花轻吻他们的脚。 太阳逐渐西沉，橙黄色的云彩和大海似乎融成一体，无边无际。 李抒澔停下脚步，转过头去看远在彼端的那颗发烫着落下的夕阳，金黄色的落日余晖在他的眼里静静地融化，在他的眼里闪闪发光。 有那么一瞬间，李建熙的脑袋突然冒出一个荒唐的想法。 他觉得他愿意抛下一切，抛下他的工作，就和抒澔哥两个人手牵着手，然后去一个谁也不知道的地方。 那又会怎样？ 李建熙想，我只要有他就好了。 

「你看，」李抒澔捏捏他的手，「很美不是吗？」 

「哥也很好看。」 

「臭小子，没叫你夸我！」 

「不，哥，我真的觉得你很好看。」 

李建熙认真地说，双眼凝视着那双被夕阳光浸染成淡色的眸子。 他们沉默地互相看着对方，谁也没有说话。 李建熙意外地没有特别紧张，他只是下意识地感觉，必须要这样说──毕竟下次独处的机会可不知道是什么时候了。 

李抒澔看着他的眼神柔软了下来。 

「建熙呀，」他说，「凡事三思后行。」 

6\. 

李抒澔不确定他和李建熙的关系到底处于什么样的阶段。 

他不知道去海边的那日，建熙是不是拐着弯子表白──他还记得很久很久以前的日本有着这么一句话。 今晚月色真美啊。 他当时读的时候实在是大惑不解，到底谁回用这么隐晦的句子来表达自己对人的喜欢？ 

李抒澔一个人缩在宿舍里的沙发上，呆呆地咬着指甲，什么也想不透──他从来都不擅长解读人的感情，那种感性的东西在他严谨的逻辑思考下总会屡屡碰壁 。 

他长叹了一口气，松开因久坐而僵硬的身躯。 他没有忘记今天是自己需要补充营养的日子──金建学在早上千叮咛万嘱咐，说今天他会将所有人带出门吃饭，要他好好趁宿舍没人时放轻松进食。 别总是一个人偷偷摸摸地吃饭，他记得金建学曾疾言厉色地告诉他，不好好吃饭的话会消化不良。 

他在听到门锁转动时，慌张地将血袋塞回了便携冰柜。 

「建熙？」 

李抒澔试探性地出声，将冰柜塞回了隐蔽处后才蹑手蹑脚地回到客厅。 他嗅到了空气中香甜的人类气息，喉咙干渴得像在燃烧──他知道，饥饿将会夺走他最后一点理智。 

「建学哥说你不太舒服，所以我就溜回来看你了！」李建熙咧着嘴朝他笑，晃着手里的塑料袋，「我还帮你买了粥喔。」 

「谢谢......」 

静谧的空气里混着塑料袋摩擦的窸窣声，还有李建熙温暖湿润的心跳声。 砰咚砰咚，强而有力地撞击着李抒澔的鼓膜。 他大概知道现在自己看起来像什么样，脸上的饥渴一览无疑。 

「哥有什么想说的就说吧。」 

李建熙的一句话将李抒澔的思绪从满脑子的杂念拉了出来。 他担心地看着他，咬着下唇，皱着眉头的样子像只惶急的小狗。 李抒澔破碎的思考几乎无法组织结构正确的言语，他只是恨自己总在最后关头才肯喝血──好了，这下害死自己了吧。 李抒澔迷迷糊糊地想，要是他不是吸血鬼就好了，因为吸血族总会伤害到自己所爱──断断续续几百年，他都在思考这个问题，他曾因忿忿不平而误入歧途，也 曾因憎恨吸血鬼这个种族而连带怨恨自己。 

我是吸血鬼。 李抒澔说，他也不确定自己是否真的说了出来。 他甚至以为自己是半梦半醒的。 李抒澔垂下眼，没有去看建熙。 

李建熙没有说话。 李抒澔感觉到一只温暖舒适的大手捧住了他的脸，强迫自己直视他那双干净的眼睛。 

建熙的眼里有某种他说不出的情绪，他读不出，只是不知道为什么他的眼里有眼泪。 李抒澔只觉得自己整个人都放松下来了，他几乎无视了那灼伤他的干渴。 他的心灵上已经解放了，他告诉了建熙他的真实身份。 他们之间已经是公平的了，不是掠食与捕食的关系，李抒澔想。 

「哥，没关系的。」 

李建熙的语气有点哽咽，有更多的成分像是在指责他没有在一开始便坦白。 他拉开了毛衣衣领，露出天鹅般的脖颈。 脉搏在他的皮肉下跳动，李抒澔甚至可以感受到血液辐射出的温度。 

「多依靠我一点也是没关系的，我不是小孩子了，哥。」 

李抒澔在咬破他的皮肉时，感觉到了建熙非常轻微的颤抖。 他尽可能温柔地吸吮着从对方身体传递过来的生命热度，李建熙温热的鼻息喷吐在他光裸的脖跟后，然后从那个部分延伸至全身。 李抒澔的意识分成两个部分，一是专注于进食的自己，另一则是因害臊而畏缩的李抒澔──为什么情欲和食欲是相辅相成的？ 他可以感觉到自己的那东西尴尬地挺在他俩之间，而不仅仅是他，李建熙的呼吸声也加重了起来。 

哥。 他听到他含糊的喉音，甜蜜腻人。 李建熙身上的香味让他不自觉地沉溺在他的怀抱中。 当李建熙的第一个吻落在他的后颈上时，李抒澔埋在他的肩上低低地惊喘了一声──他早就吃饱了，意识当然也早已清晰──哥，李建熙轻轻地说，我喜欢你。 

他们第一次接吻是带着血味的，柔柔软软地落在李抒澔发凉的唇上。 李建熙灼热的唇瓣让李抒澔有些手足无措，但他又无比地着迷于他的吻。 他被李建熙吻得几近脱力，还得紧抓着对方的肩膀好让自己不要摔下沙发。 这一切对李抒澔而言都是无比陌生，却又似乎如此自然──他知道他要什么，而他也知道对方要什么。 

吸血鬼很美，是因为他必须引诱猎物落入他的陷阱。 

「你不来吗？」 

李抒澔颤着声说。 他看着挂在腰上松垮垮的裤子被李建熙拉了下来，然后被他丢到了一旁──他感觉到某种冰凉黏稠的液体顺着对方的手指一起进入了他的后穴。 那种难以名状的感觉让他忍不住咬了咬舌尖。 称不上舒服，但那感觉很快地从那个地方扩散到了他的全身──他模糊的视线里，李建熙的脸显得格外清楚。 建熙呀。 李抒澔喘着气喊，用剩下的一点力气去拽他的衣领。 他想吻他，他想要他，他需要他。 

李建熙的脸红扑扑的，李抒澔可以闻到他身上干净的衣物柔软精味道还有某种诱人的柑橘香气。 他的东西很热，一点一点进入自己的感觉让李抒澔忍不住呜咽出声──太烫了，他甚至可以在身体里描绘出李建熙的形状，他清楚地感受到了自己的体内被满满当当 地被自己的后辈填满，太奇怪了。 李建熙顺着自己的脖颈一路向下吻，湿漉漉的，所到之处都让他忍不住一阵颤栗──koni──他抖着声音去喊他。 

他几乎记不清自己和建熙到底做了多久，他只记得那暴风般的快感支配了他的全身，随着李建熙的每一个动作而发颤，下头不知廉耻地颤巍巍地吐着稀薄的白浊。 那一双环在他腰上的修长，有力，干燥的双手的热度是他在过去从未体验过的。 李建熙湿软温热的嘴唇贴着他的，他可以感觉到那温软的唇瓣正在微笑，多叫叫我，抒澔哥，他紧贴着他的唇这么说，李抒澔只觉得身体被他的声音给勾出一阵酥麻，他放浪地叫着，哭泣着，抱着建熙吻。 他们的舌尖交缠，李建熙按着他的后脑，吻得很深很深──舌头刮擦过他的牙龈，而李抒澔也不甘示弱地咬了一口李建熙的下唇，血腥味在两人的口腔里 逐渐扩散。 

妈的。 李抒澔在心里爆了句粗口──他这辈子还没有经历过这么强烈的快感。 他的内壁被李建熙占满，又烫又热，在每次阴茎前端顶到了前列腺时，李抒澔只能发出窒息般的呻吟，他觉得自己几乎已经堕落了，然后才猛然想起自己早已是恶魔的同伴。 在李建熙喘着气释放在他冰冷的体内时，李抒澔双眼一黑，昏了过去。 

\- 

他醒来的时候已经是早上了。 李抒澔揉着眼坐起身──他记得自己昨晚经历了一场极端疯狂的性爱。 他掀开衣服，看着自己身上的瘀青和吻痕，烦恼地想，要是被化妆师看到可要怎么解释呀。 

「抒澔哥。」 

李建熙打开房门时正巧碰到起床的他。 李抒澔的脸上火辣辣地烧，他又想起李建熙狠狠顶进身体里的那种感觉，他不安地挪动了身体，然后倒吸了一口气──只要移动，肌肉便发出一阵阵哀嚎。 

「你昨天做得太猛了，李建熙。」他特别把李建熙这三个字的音咬得特别重，好掩盖掉自己的害羞与尴尬。 「我的腰好疼啊。」 

「哪里疼？我看看……」 

李建熙快步走到他的床沿坐下，撩起了李抒澔的衣裳──他的耳朵霎那便红透了。 李抒澔听着他嗫嗫嚅嚅着道歉，用那双大手按上了他的肚子，心疼地来回搓揉。 「对不起，哥，我昨晚不该碰你的。看看你的身体被我弄成什么样……」 

「哪有做爱会没事的道理？」李抒澔笑着去摸李建熙的蓬松的头发，「你没有落荒而逃，我才……」 

他一口气哽在喉边。 他也想起自己已经向李建熙坦白自己的身份了──他不敢去看李建熙的眼睛，真正做错事的是他。 他居然咬了李建熙，还吸了他的血，只因为他失去了理智。 

「哥。」 

李建熙的声音很柔，李抒澔冰冷的双手被他紧紧圈了起来。 他觉得自己赤裸地摊在他的面前，丑恶的无处可躲。 

「哥，我说过了吧，事情别总一个人担在身上。」他说，手又握紧了一点，「是吸血鬼又怎样？大不了我当哥的便携血袋吧。」 

我喜欢你啊，哥。 李建熙将额头抵上他的，鼻尖近的可以感受到他们彼此的呼吸，语气诚恳地像是在告解。 多依赖我一点吧。 他说。

-


End file.
